galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Union Membership
'Union Membership ' For many civilizations in the Galaxy and even in the Local group membership in the most successful multi cultural society , the United Stars of the Galaxies (The Union) is an attractive consideration. Very little Autonomy is lost, instant access to an enormous market, stable currency, very advanced tech and the protection of a very powerful space navy and per charter of the Union every species and every race can apply for Membership. No matter how big or small, how primitive or how advanced. Species with one member as Tyron Suit or Dusty Cloud have been admitted to the membership of the numerous Klack or the entire Attikan Commonwealth. As primitive as the Huffh (No Civilization ) and as advanced as the Narth (Near 12) Beings as common as Humanoids or as unique as Space born, energy born creatures are Union Members. But the Process is not as easy and there are a few hurdles to pass. The Process *A new Member species sends a delegation or representatives to Pluribus and introduces its society to the Assembly. *All aspects of the new society are presented (such as Civics, Biology, Spread, Cultural aspects) *The new society must then present a case why they want to join and then Assembly Members have a turn to say why they want or don't want the new society as a member.. *While all previous “crimes” and “history” is expunged after membership is accepted. It is a factor during the membership procedure. For example if one society tries to join and has been an enemy to another member species. The former or current enemies are heard and the issue discussed. *The Applicant Society must agree to accept Union Law and Basic rights. *It must agree to integrate or disband its military (Local Militias are permitted but not with FTL ships or Military Grade weapons of Military Weapons Class X or higher. *Civics must be adjusted to accept Union Law as the highest authority *Currency must be adapted or changed, *A delegation of the Assembly ( Scholars and Specialists of the New Member Assessment Board) then visits the Applicants planets and such. Mostly to make sure the Delegates do indeed speak for the majority of the new Society. *If both sides complete these steps, the Assembly queries the Nine Councils and their recommendations are summarized and the Membership application is put up for a vote at the Assembly after the Application has been made public to all Union Citizens and they had time to respond . *Only now Membership is granted. ( Between 2220 and 5050 only 4 Societies had their membership application rejected. After Membership is granted, arrangements are made to connect any fixed settlements to GalNet, and Space Bus lines and to start Union Schools and set up other minimum basic services. Societies whose membership application was rejected. The Karthanians First Membership Application since they did not want to abandon Slavery. After a number of changes in their society, that included the abolition of slavery the Karthanians reapplied and had their second membership application accepted. The Shiss Deemed a move to save their society near end of the last Union-Shiss war. The Jellies for trying to get into the Union to disrupt and spy for the Kermac. The Kermac Vetoed by Stahl and then overwhelming rejection by the Assembly and the Union Public. Category:Society